mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fluttershy ma głos
Fluttershy ma głos — czternasty odcinek czwartego sezonu i siedemdziesiąty dziewiąty ogółem. W tym odcinku Fluttershy dostaje propozycję występu wraz z zespołem muzycznym „Ponytones”, gdy kucyki odkrywają jak ogromny talent do śpiewu ma Fluttershy i próbują ją przekonać do zaśpiewania wraz z kwartetem, jednak ta odmawia. Lecz gdy Big Mac musi zaniechać występu z powodu zaniku głosu, pegaz postanawia zaśpiewać za niego, potraktowany Czarcim Żartem. Nazwa odcinka nawiązuje do zespołu muzycznego Milli Vanilli. Streszczenie Kiedy Fluttershy śpiewa dla zwierząt w swoim ogródku, przypadkowo przyjaciółki odkrywają jej talent do śpiewania. Rarity sądzi, że Fluttershy powinna wstąpić do kwartetu o nazwie „Ponytones”, jednak pegaz wstydzi się występować publicznie i odmawia. Później przyjaciółki wybierają się na próbę chórku, a Fluttershy jest nim szczerze zachwycona. Następnego dnia, kiedy kucyki poszły na drugą próbę Ponytones, Big Mac – główny wokalista, spóźnia się i informuje o zaniku głosu. Kucyki biegną do Zecory i proszą o pomoc. Zebra im tłumaczy, że da radę zrobić lekarstwo, lecz to potrwa aż do nocy. Zecora przypomina Fluttershy o tym, jak natrafiła z przyjaciółkami na „Czarci Żart”, czyli magiczny kwiat, który wyprawia kucykom psikusy, kiedy się o niego otrą. Rarity mówi, że miałaby bardzo głęboki głos i mogłaby pomóc, udając, że to Big Mac śpiewa, lecz tak naprawdę śpiewałaby ona. Klacz zgadza się, a występ okazuje się być bardzo udany. Przez to kucyki zaczynają dawać inne koncerty, a Fluttershy nadal śpiewa za starszego brata Applejack. Kiedy Big Mac odzyskuje swój głos, Fluttershy robi się smutno, że musi skończyć z dawaniem koncertów, lecz Big Mac pozwala Fluttershy zaśpiewać ostatni raz. Kiedy Fluttershy śpiewa za kurtyną, przypadkowo uderza w nią tak mocno, że ta spada. Cały tłum wiwatuje na jej widok, lecz zapłakany kucyk ucieka do swojej chatki, a jej przyjaciółki biegną za nią. Gdy przyjaciółki próbują uspokoić klacz, Pinkie pogarsza sprawę, a Fluttershy sądząc, że strasznie się upokorzyła, znów wybiega. Przyjaciółki zganiają Pinkie i znowu biegną za nią przez miasto. Gdy ją doganiają, mówią jej, że sądzą, że nie powinna się wstydzić i powinna wciąż śpiewać, gdyż talentów się nie ukrywa. Fluttershy w końcu się przekonuje i zbiera się na odwagę, aby dać swój pierwszy koncert na scenie z „Ponytones”. Następnego dnia Fluttershy wraz z kwartetem daje koncert w swoim ogródku dla przyjaciółek i swoich małych przyjaciół. Rarity mówi jej, że chcą, aby pegaz śpiewał z nimi dalej, lecz Fluttershy nadal nie jest na tyle odważna, aby z nimi koncertować i kulturalnie odmawia. Później wpisuje do dziennika to, czego się nauczyła o przyjaźni i na tym kończy się odcinek. Fabuła Muzyka w koronach drzew thumb|left|Ziarenka dla was c: Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Fluttershy otwiera okno i komplementuje ptaki, gdyż te pięknie śpiewają. Przyznaje im też rację, że jest piękny dzień i stwierdza, że warto o tym zaśpiewać. Klacz wtedy zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę Music in the Treetops oraz karmi przy tym swoje zwierzęta. Pegaz twierdzi, że muzyka tańczy w lesie, rozbrzmiewa pośród wzgórz i, że płynie do chmur oraz, że słychać ją nad rzeką, a trawa to zielony chór i, że muzyka sprawia, że serce unosi się nad szczyty gór oraz zaczyna wokalizować swoją piosenkę dla zwierząt, podczas gdy przynosi miód niedźwiedziowi, podaje myszkom ser oraz idzie ze swoimi zwierzątkami przez ścieżkę. Ptaki wtedy wpinają jej do grzywy kwiaty, a klacz leci do jeziorka, by się zobaczyć. Fluttershy, wzlatuje w powietrze, obracając się wokół własnej osi i po tym wszystkim kończy śpiewać. Kiedy ląduje na ziemi, jej zwierzaki wiwatują, a Fluttershy im dziękuje, gdy nagle wiwaty przerywa Pinkie Pie, wielkim WOW!, a reszta głównej szóstki stoi z wytrzeszczonymi oczami. Fluttershy zawstydzona pyta się ich, czy nie słyszały jak ona..., lecz podniecona Pinkie jej przerywa, dokańczając jej zdanie: thumb|Też was kocham! Rainbow wtedy podlatuje do Fluttershy i mówi jej, że tak — słyszały, jak śpiewa. Klacz wtedy traci humor, marszczy czoło i zakrywa swoją twarz kopytkami. Propozycja Rarity thumb|left|"Twój śpiew jest jak kawałeczek nieba!" Klacze są zachwycone głosem przyjaciółki, gdyż nigdy nie słyszały, jak śpiewa taką solówkę. Applejack stwierdza, że poczuła się jak w niebie, a Pinkie Pie dodaje, że czuje się tak, jakby jadła tort. thumb|right|Mistrzowska mina Fluttershy... szkoda, że smutna. Rarity mówi, że to niewybaczalne, że jej piękny głos nie jest częścią kwartetu „Ponytones”, a Fluttershy próbuje coś powiedzieć, lecz jednorożec jej przerywa, mówiąc, że jutro występują na jej zbiórce pieniędzy na rzecz schroniska dla zwierząt. Pegaz nadal próbuje coś powiedzieć, lecz Rarity wciąż jej przerywa i powtarza, że każdy musi się dowiedzieć jaki ma wspaniały głos. Nagle Pinkie Pie przerywa jej i zaczyna opowiadać Fluttershy, jak będzie stać na scenie świetle reflektorów, w całym centrum uwagi, błyszcząca niczym gwiazda, a wszyscy będą patrzeć na nią i oceniać ją zazdrośnie, myśląc, że mogliby zaśpiewać to lepiej niż ona, a potem, gdy coś jej by nie wyszło, wyśmieją ją, zamieniając się w nienawistny tłum i będzie tak upokorzona, że nigdy nie pokaże już swojej twarzy w Ponyville. Z każdym kolejnym słowem przyjaciółki, pegaz zaczyna być przerażony coraz bardziej, aż dochodzi do tego, że Fluttershy zaczyna płakać. Rarity widząc to, przywraca Pinkie do porządku, uderzając ją lekko w głowę zwiniętym plakatem i prosi ją, aby nie opowiadała bredni, ale klacz odpowiada jej smutnie, że jest w tym przecież bardzo dobra. thumb|left|Nie bądź niedorzeczna! Jednorożec po tym wszystkim przewraca oczami i prosi Fluttershy, aby poszła z nią na próbę zespołu, gdyż dzięki niej kwartet „Ponytones”, stanie się kwintetem, lecz ku zdziwieniu klaczy, pegaz odmawia. Zaskoczona Rarity pyta dlaczego, na co jej odpowiada, że uwielbia „Ponytones”, i że jest ich wielką fanką, ale nie chce z nimi występować. Twilight pyta ją czemu, a Fluttershy niechętnie próbuje coś z siebie wydusić. Rainbow Dash zachęca Fluttershy, aby wykrztusiła to z siebie i w końcu pegaz przełamuje barierę, mówiąc, że ma straszną... tremę. Przerażona Pinkie Pie wówczas ucieka za krzewy i głośno pyta przyjaciółki czy to zaraźliwe. thumb|right|Trema?! Twilight wyjaśnia Pinkie, że „trema” to nie choroba, lecz po prostu przez to, Fluttershy boi się występować przed innymi kucykami. Fluttershy mówi wtedy, że jest wdzięczna, że „Ponytones” zaśpiewają na impresie na rzecz zwierząt, i że okropnie się cieszy, że ich usłyszy, ale wie, że jej miejsce jest widowni. Rarity stwierdza, że uważa to za okropne marnowanie takiego talentu i, że to wielka strata, lecz rozumie to i nie będzie więcej nalegać. Fluttershy dziękuje przyjaciółce, gdy nagle Angel zaczyna skakać przy niej, aby jej przypomnieć, że muszą już iść, bo jest jeszcze dużo do zrobienia. Pegaz przyznaje mu rację i wszystkie idą na miejsce zbiórki. Próba występu thumb|left|Fluttershy marzy o występie z Ponytones. Kucyki przygotowują zbiórkę pieniędzy na ośrodek dla zwierząt. Wszyscy, którzy zaangażowali się w pomoc w zorganizowaniu zbiórki, dekorują drzewa, rozstawiają stragany oraz przystrajają most. „Ponytones” w tym czasie mają swoją próbę, którą prowadzi Rarity. W skład zespołu wchodzą również Big Macintosh, Toe-Tapper i Torch Song. Wtedy jednorożec mówi, aby przećwiczyli to jeszcze raz i na jej znak, Big Mac zaczyna śpiewać fragment piosenki Find the Music in You, a reszta kwartetu robi za chórek. Fluttershy w tym samym czasie układa domki dla ptaków oraz śpiewa od nosem tę samą piosenkę, lecz gdy przechodzą obok inne kucyki, uśmiecha się nerwowo i udaje, że tylko układa domki. Kiedy kwartet przestaje śpiewać, Fluttershy patrzy na nich z mostu z zamyśloną miną, jakby marzyła, aby do nich dołączyć. Spike po tym wszystkim nagle zaczyna wiwatować na cześć Rarity, mówiąc, że była wspaniała, ale ta poprawia go, mówiąc, że są zespołem. Członkowie „Ponytones” uśmiechają się do smoka, a ten macha ręką i mówi im, że oni też byli całkiem nieźli. thumb|right|Tak! Jesteś najlepsza! Członkowie zespołu są lekko zdenerwowani, że smok tak powiedział, lecz Fluttershy mówi, że byli fantastyczni. Torch Song dziękuje klaczy, a Rarity przypomina, aby pamiętali, żeby oszczędzać swoje głosy przed występem i ostatnią próbę generalną przeprowadzą przed imprezą. Kucyki się z nią zgadzają i wchodzą za kurtynę, a Fluttershy podlatuje do jednorożca, aby powiedzieć jej, że dzięki „Ponytones”, jej zbiórka funduszy na schronisko dla zwierząt będzie naprawdę wyjątkowa i bardzo jej dziękuje, że pomaga jej nieść pomoc zwierzętom. Rarity się zgadza i dodaje, że najważniejsze jest to, że „realizują swój plan i wszystko się tak pomyślnie układa”, po czym klacze się przytulają. Strata głosu thumb|left|Nie jestem tego pewna Fluttershy Następnego dnia kucyki zebrały się na miejscu zbiórki, aby dokończyć wszystko na wieczór. Fluttershy podeszła do sceny, gdzie Torch Song i Toe-Tapper przygotowywali się do próby. Torch Song serdecznie powitała pegaza, który przywitał się z grupą muzyków, gdy nagle zza kurtyny wyłoniła się Rarity i poprawiła przyjaciółkę. thumb|right|Em... Yep... Powiedziała, że Big Mac nie dotarł na próbę, lecz w tym samym czasie zdyszany ogier przybiega na scenę. Rarity od razu, gdy go zobaczyła, krzyczy na niego i pyta, czy pamięta, co mu mówiła o punktualności. Big Mac próbował coś powiedzieć, lecz Rarity zawiązała mu muszkę na szyi i powiedziała mu, że nie chce tego słuchać. Klacz rozpoczęła próbę. Na jej znak ona, Torch Song i Toe-Tapper zaczęli ruszać się w rytm, który miał zacząć śpiewać Big Mac, ale zamiast tego, ogier nic nie mógł z siebie wydusić. Rozglądał się na inne kucyki i nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Rarity spytała go, czy mógłby zacząć piosenkę, a ten jej ledwo odpowiedział głosem nie. Ogier popatrzył nerwowo w bok i zachrypniętym głosem odpowiedział na pytanie klaczy: tak. Rarity, Torch Song, Toe-Tapper oraz Fluttershy byli przerażeni. "Indyczy głos w Ponyville" thumb|left|Dowiemy się, jak przestaniesz gadać! Rarity spytała go, co takiego zrobił, aby doprowadzić się do tego stanu, a ten jej opowiada o wczorajszym konkursie „Indyczy głos w Ponyville” i pojawia się krótka retrospekcja. W retrospekcji, Applejack trzyma mikrofon i zaprasza wszystkich na XIITo jest rzymska cyfra 12 wydanie konkursu „Indyczy głos w Ponyville”. Tłum wiwatuje, a w kadr wchodzi indyk i zaczyna gulgotać. Applejack pyta wszystkich „kto w tym roku zdobędzie tytuł?” i pokazuje kopytkiem na swojego brata, który dumnie stoi ze swoimi medalami, a spod sceny na chwilę pojawia się na chwilę Pinkie Pie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Babcia Smith krzyczy wtedy, że się przekonają, jak ona przestanie gadać i zacznie się gulgotanie. Applejack kończy swoją przemowę i dodaje, że zaczynają konkurs. thumb|right|Pinkie...? Po tym mówi swojemu bratu, że jest on pierwszy, a ogier nabrał powietrza i tym kończy się retrospekcja. Rarity brak słów. Zdenerwowany jednorożec przechwycił magią muszkę ogiera i robił mu wyrzuty, że stracił głos przez gulgotanie. Nagle przed sceną skacze Pinkie i krzyczy, że stracił swój głos i tytuł, po czym pokazuje im język i znika. Zrezygnowana Rarity mówi, że teraz już nici z występu. Fluttershy, usłyszawszy to, powiedziała, że kwartet musi wystąpić, bo bez nich zbiórka będzie porażką. Rarity odpowiada jej, że nie mogą wystąpić tylko z trzema głosami, a pegaz chce wiedzieć, czemu nie. Jednorożec mówi jej, że to by wymagało zmiany aranżacji, a oni po prostu nie mają na to czasu i mówi przyjaciółce, że jej przykro, ale nie widzi rozwiązania tej sytuacji. Usłyszawszy to, Fluttershy nagle olśniło i kazała biec za nią. Pomoc Zecory thumb|left|Ciocia Zecora zawsze pomoże. Następna scena odbywa się w domu Zecory. Zebra patrzy w gardło ogiera, który otwiera je bardzo szeroko, by zielarka mogła cokolwiek zobaczyć, lecz ta zamyka swoimi kopytami pyszczek Big Maca. Klacz po chwilowym zastanowieniu mówi, że może go wyleczyć, ale to będzie miało dłuższy przebieg. Rarity nie zrozumiawszy, o co chodzi Zecorze, pyta ją: Co takiego?. Zebra podchodzi do półek z garnkami i eliksirami i mówi, że może zmieszać napar, co będzie działał odpowiednio, ale nie wyleczy ogiera do wieczora. Fluttershy jest przerażona. Nie wie, gdzie będą mogli znaleźć tak głęboki głos, by zastąpić ten Big Maca, a zebra nagle się zaczęła śmiać. Rarity upomina ją, że to nie jest powód do śmiechu. Potrzebują bowiem basowego głosu, by harmoniczność głosów działała, w przeciwnym razie występ będzie zrujnowany. Zecora mówi Rarity, aby wybaczyła jej dziwną reakcję, ale nie śmiała się z sytuacji ogiera, a jednorożec dopytuje się, z czego w takim razie się śmiała. Flutter-facet thumb|right|To jest fantastyczny pomysł! Zecora zapytała Rarity, czy pamięta, jak zbłądziły one w Czarci Żart. Pojawia się wtedy retrospekcja z odcinka "Końska plotka" i zebra mówi, że Fluttershy przeszła nietypową przemianę, powodującą, że jej głos znacznie się obniżył. Rarity przypomniała sobie zdarzenie. Mówi, że głos stał się tak bardzo niski, a Fluttershy dokańcza, że brzmiała jak facet. Zecora wzięła miskę z liśćmi Czarciego Żartu i powiedziała, że może zmieszać je z odpowiednim naparem, co wywoła ten sam efekt u niej. Rarity jest zachwycona i krzyczy: thumb|left|A co jeśli wystąpisz nie przed wszystkimi? Fluttershy wtedy mówi, że zrobi to, zrobi wszystko dla zwierzaków, a Rarity mówi, że nawet wystąpi na scenie. Flutteshy nagle oświeciło, że zastąpienie Big Maca wiąże się z tym, że będzie musiała wystąpić na scenie i mówi, że zrobi wszystko, poza tym. Rarity najpierw patrzy na Big Maca, a potem z rozzłoszczoną miną na Fluttershy, przy której stoi Angel. Pegaz mówi, że po prostu nie może się zmusić do zaśpiewania na scenie przed wszystkimi kucykami, a Angel pokazuje innym, że jego pani tego nie zrobi. Wtedy Rarity po krótkim przemyśleniu sytuacji, pyta się klaczy, co by było, gdyby zaśpiewała nie przed wszystkimi kucykami, a zdziwiona Fluttershy pyta tylko Hę?. Jednorożec mówi, że wtedy Big Mac byłby na scenie, ruszając ustami, podczas gdy ona stałaby za kurtyną, śpiewając jego część. Rarity mówi, że to by było jak śpiewanie u niej w domu. thumb|right|Mieszaj to, Zecoro. Pegaz chwilę się zastanawia, po czym mówi, że nie jest pewna, czy da radę zaśpiewać, a jednorożec jej przerywa mówiąc, że musi. Podnosi wtedy magią zapłakanego Angela i robiącego smutne miny do swojej pani, a Rarity mówi Fluttershy, żeby to zrobiła dla zwierząt. Pegaz nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, po chwili zastanowienia mówi, że zrobi to i dodaje, aby Zecora mieszała te liście. Występ thumb|left|Zdenerwowanie Fluttershy Kolejna scena odbywa się na zbiórce. Wszyscy dookoła chodzą ze zwierzętami, bawią się z nimi oraz rozmawiają ze sobą. Za sceną stoją „Ponytones” oraz Fluttershy. Rarity mówi Big Macowi i Fluttershy, aby zrobili to tak, jak ćwiczyli, po czym pegaz nabiera powietrza. Jednorożec wychodzi na scenę. Spike, który siedział na widowni, czekał z niecierpliwością na przemowę klaczy, lecz wtedy usiadł przed nim ogier ze swoją córką, zasłaniając mu widok. Rarity zaczęła przemowę. Powitała wszystkich mieszkańców Ponyville i podziękowała, że przyszli tu, aby szczodrze wesprzeć ośrodek dla zwierząt. Powiedziała, że dzięki ich dobroci wiele zwierząt znajdzie nowy dom, a cel ich zbiórki z pewnością zostanie osiągnięty. thumb|right|Ciociu, aby nie przesadzasz? Klacz miała rację. Wiele zwierzaków zostało już zaadoptowanych. Twilight, patrząc na swoją przyjaciółkę, nagle zapytała Applejack wpatrzoną w swoją ciotkę, która znowu zaadoptowała gromadę kotów, gdzie jest Fluttershy. Klacz odpowiada jej, że pewnie nie przyszła, bo strasznie boi się światła reflektorów. Rarity mówi, żeby bez zbędnych ceregieli, powitali na scenie „Ponytones”, którzy wyszli na scenę. Tłum wiwatuje. Za sceną Fluttershy przełyka ślinę i przygotowała się do śpiewania. Rarity dała znak, aby zaczynać, a Fluttershy i Big Mac nabierają powietrza. Pegaz rozpoczyna piosenkę. Rarity uśmiecha się, gdyż na razie idzie gładko. Fluttershy spodobało się śpiewanie i oddała się w rytm muzyki, o czym była piosenka. thumb|left|Czyżby nawiązanie do [[Dzień Serc i Podków|Dnia Serc i Podków?]] Pegaz tańczył za sceną i nadchodziła kolejna zwrotka, którą musiał zaśpiewać. Big Mac cały czas udawał, że śpiewa, a Cheerilee „zemdlała”, gdy ogier się na nią popatrzył. Fluttershy oraz „Ponytones” skończyli śpiewać piosenkę. Widownia wydawała okrzyki wiwatu, a Fluttershy nadal tańczyła za kurtyną, lecz potem orientuje się, że to już koniec. Uśmiechnęła się i popatrzyła przez szparę w kurtynie, na wesoły tłum zachwyconych kucyków. Występ był sukcesem, a Fluttershy była szczęśliwa, że pomogła. Prośby o występ thumb|right|Występ się udał! Tylko czemu uciekają? Po występie tłum kucyków galopuje do klatki ze zwierzakami, aby je zaadoptować, a klatka pustoszeje w zastraszająco szybkim tempie. Po tym wydarzeniu Spike, Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie oraz Applejack biegną do Ponytones, aby pogratulować im występu. Twilight mówi, że to było naprawdę niesamowite, a Applejack komplementuje brata, że brzmiał lepiej niż kiedykolwiek. Fluttershy, która stała cały czas za kurtyną, przyglądała się temu z uśmiechem. Nagle zauważyła ją Pinkie Pie i powiedziała jej, że stała po złej stronie kurtyny i całkowicie przegapiła przedstawienie. Rarity, aby uratować sytuację, powiedziała, że Fluttershy zrobiła dokładnie tak samo, jak prawdziwa profesjonalistka i stała za kulisami upewniając się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Klacz puściła oko do przyjaciółki, która była jej wdzięczna, że udało się uniknąć wydania ich sekretu, dzięki wymówce jednorożca. Znaczkowa imprezka Zipporwhill thumb|left|Zippy prosi o występ... awwww. Nagle do kucyków podlatuje biały pegaz, który dołącza się do rozmowy i komentuje występ, jako fantastyczny, a jego mała rozbrykana córeczka mówi im, że ona i jej nowy zwierzak uznali, że to było super duper szaleńczo dobre, po czym pokazuje „umordowanego” pieska. Rarity dziękuje klaczce, która szybko odlatuje do taty, wyraźnie niezadowolonego z zachowania córki i trąca go kopytem w nos. Wtedy ogier powiedział, że zastanawiali się razem z córką czy „Ponytones” mogliby wystąpić na znaczkowej imprezie jego córki. thumb|right|Przyznam, przykro mi :c Widać, że klaczce bardzo zależy na występie kwartetu, więc Rarity mówi im, że z przyjemnością wystąpią i pyta, kiedy ma się to odbyć, na co jej odpowiadają: Jutro!. Rarity stanęła jak wryta, a przerażeni Big Mac i Fluttershy patrzyli na Rarity. Klacz próbując wykręcić się z problemu, powiedziała im, że bardzo przeprasza, ale to za bardzo na ostatnią chwilę. Zipporwhill była wyraźnie bardzo smutna z tego powodu i cały jej entuzjazm wyparował. Nightjar odpowiedział Rarity, że rozumie i odszedł zasmucony z córką, która po raz ostatni spojrzała za siebie na „Ponytones”. Fluttershy nie mogła znieść widoku smutnego źrebaka i powiedziała jednorożcowi, że nie mogą zawieść tej małej słodkiej klaczy. Rarity popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę i spytała ją, czy jest pewna, że się na to pisze, na co pegaz jedynie z uśmiechem pokiwał głową. Na następny dzień „Ponytones” wraz z Fluttershy, występowali na znaczkowej imprezie Zipporwhill, która odbywała się w ratuszu Ponyville. Źrebięta były bardzo zachwycone z występu kwartetu, a mała Zipporwhill szalała z radości, co bardzo ucieszyło członków zespołu. Przecięcie wstęgi, występ w spa oraz w szkole thumb|left|Zadowolona pani burmistrz. Za sceną na kwartet czekała Fluttershy. Nagle za kurtyną pojawiła się burmistrzyni Ponyville, aby pogratulować im występu, a Fluttershy szybko wleciała na sufit, by burmistrzyni jej nie zauważyła. Klacz powiedziała im, że to było niesamowite, ale byłoby jeszcze bardziej, gdyby zgodzili się wystąpić na jej uroczystości przecięcia wstęgi. Rarity z początku chciała odmówić, lecz Fluttershy spuściła głowę z sufitu i dała jednorożcowi sygnał, aby poszła z nią na stronę. Klacz przeprosiła na chwilę panią burmistrz i podeszła do Fluttershy, która zleciała już z sufitu i powiedziała jej, żeby się nie obawiała, bo nie musi już ponownie występować, jednak pegaz mówi, że nie chcieliby zawieść pani burmistrz. Rarity uśmiechnęła się do Fluttershy, podejrzewając, o co chodzi pegazowi i powiedziała pani burmistrz, że „Ponytones” z radością wystąpią na jej ceremonii. Burmistrzyni na te słowa uśmiechnęła się, a Rarity spojrzała z radością na kryjącą się za nią Fluttershy. thumb|right|Fluttershy schowana w beczce rozmawia z Rarity Następnego dnia „Ponytones” oraz Fluttershy śpiewają na ceremonii pani burmistrz. Kiedy burmistrzyni przecięła wstęgę, kwartet zaczął swój występ, a Big Mac popatrzył na beczkę, w której była ukryta Fluttershy. Przez dziurkę w beczce widziała klacze ze spa, które były tak zachwycone występem, że aż skakały z podniecenia. Początkowo, gdy poprosiły o występ w spa, Rarity odmówiła, ale Fluttershy powiedziała, że nie chcą zawieść bywalców spa i w następnej scenie „Ponytones” umilali czas w spa swoim śpiewem. Fluttershy była tam schowana pod wodą i śpiewała za pomocą rurki. Kiedy już skończyli występować w spa i klacze już im podziękowały, Cheerilee spytała Big Maca i Torch Song czy by nie mogli wystąpić w szkole, a Rarity przyglądała się temu. Fluttershy znowu powiedziała przyjaciółce, że nie chcą nikogo zawieść i w następnej scenie „Ponytones” występowali w szkole. Big Mac był bardzo zdenerwowany i cały czas się patrzył na okno, za którym była i śpiewała Fluttershy, a na dodatek tańczyła. Ogier bał się, że kucyki zaraz ją zobaczą, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało i gdy skończyli piosenkę, źrebięta biły im brawa. Odzyskanie głosu przez Big Maca thumb|left|Weseli Rarity i Big Mac Wieczorem, przed Cukrowym Kącikiem stoi kolejka kucyków, by obejrzeć występ „Ponytones”, a Spike stoi przed wejściem, upewniając się, czy dane kucyki są na liście. Fluttershy, która popatrzyła przez okno i uśmiechnęła się, widząc tłumy czekające, aby ją usłyszeć. Wtedy nagle woła ją Rarity i mówi jej, że ona i Big Mac muszą z nią pomówić. Rarity powiadamia radośnie przyjaciółkę, że głos Big Maca się poprawił, a on sam przytakuje. thumb|right|Fluttershy tuli przyjaciół Weseli patrzą na Fluttershy, która zdaje się nie odwzajemniać entuzjazmu przyjaciół. Jednorożec mówi jej, że teraz może zmyć Czarci Żart w antidotum i znowu brzmieć jak urocza ona. Rarity nagle zauważa, że przyjaciółka jest przybita, a sam pegaz mówi, że nie widział, że ten ostatni występ był jej ostatnim występem i z opuszczoną głową odeszła do wyjścia. Wtedy jednorożec zawołał ją, aby zaczekała i spytała Big Maca, czy zgodziłby się, żeby ten ostatni raz Fluttershy zaśpiewała za niego, a pegaz zrobił słodkie oczy w stronę ogiera, który zobaczywszy to, zgodził się. Klacz usłyszawszy to, rozpromienia się i podbiega do przyjaciół, aby ich przytulić, a potem zasłania ich kurtyna. Odkrycie prawdy thumb|left|Fluttershy śpiewa za sceną Kiedy odsłoniła się kurtyna, Fluttershy zaczęła śpiewać za sceną. Tłum kucyków podziwia „Ponytones”, którzy byli na scenie, jednak Big Mac jest zdenerwowany, gdyż Fluttershy śpiewa inaczej niż zwykle. Pegaz tańczy, lata i świetnie się bawi za sceną, podczas gdy Big Mac próbuje udawać, że śpiewa, a członkowie zespołu patrzą na niego. Nagle Fluttershy nieświadomie popchnęła ogiera na sam początek sceny, a Toe-Tapper i Torch Song dziwnie na niego popatrzą. Wtedy pegaz, który cały czas tańczył za sceną, niechcący uderza w belki podtrzymujące kurtynę i materiał spada na „Ponytones”. Reflektor, który wcześniej oświetlał kwartet, teraz wskazywał światłem na Fluttershy. Ucieczka ze sceny thumb|right|Sparaliżowana Fluttershy Pegaz śpiewa jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy nagle spostrzega się, że wszyscy go widzą i przerażony zamiera. Kucyki zobaczywszy pegaza na scenie równocześnie krzyknęły ze zdziwienia: Fluttershy?!. Pegaz jedynie chwycił swój ogon, zakrył nim sobie twarz i złożył skrzydła, a potem wylądował na ziemi. Fluttershy, kiedy już stanęła na kopytach, trzęsie się z przerażenia na końcu sceny i cały czas patrzy na kucyki, które się w nią wpatrują. Tłum przez chwilę stoi i patrzy na nią bez żadnych uczuć, lecz nagle zaczyna wesoło wiwatować. Pegaz jednak był tak przerażony, że próbuje uciec ze sceny, ale wszyscy się mu przyglądają i śmieją się z niego. Przerażona Fluttershy zaczyna płakać i ucieka ze sceny, a Big Mac i Rarity jedynie na to patrzą. Applejasnowidz Wtedy Applejack, która patrzyła na cały ten cyrk z widowni, nagle wchodzi na scenę i ze złością patrzy na swojego starszego brata i mówi mu, że ma jej sporo do wytłumaczenia, a Rarity, która stoi obok ogiera wycofuje się w pośpiechu. Nagle Applejack przybiera obojętny wyraz twarzy i zaczyna pytać po kolei brata,Patrz: Cytaty od czego się to wszystko zaczęło i magicznym sposobem cały czas udaje jej się zgadnąć. Ogier jedynie przytakuje siostrze, a kiedy już skończyła go przesłuchiwać, opuszcza głowę. Applejack po tym mówi: Na miłość kukurydzianą, ruszajmy!, i kucyki biegną poszukać Fluttershy. Przerażona Fluttershy thumb|left|Fluttershy płacze przez Pinkie Klacze przyszły do domu pegaza w nadziei, że go tam znajdą. Twilight zawołała Fluttershy, aby upewnić się, że tam jest i nagle klacz wylatuje ze swojej łazienki z ręcznikiem na głowie i odpowiada im, już swoim normalnym, słodkim głosem i spuszcza głowę. Nagle Pinkie Pie krzyczy, że to było niewiarygodne, a pegaz patrzy na przyjaciółkę wchodzącą na górę po ścianie. Kucyk ziemski zaczyna mówić, że gdy kurtyna się uniosła i ona tam była, śpiewając przed wszystkimi kucykami i, że nie sądzi, że którykolwiek kucyk był zazdrosny, gdyż to zdecydowanie nie był rozwścieczony tłum i że to musiało być straszne stać tam na scenie z wszystkimi oczami przyklejonymi wprost na nią i to było dokładnie tak, jakby przeżywała swój najgorszy koszmar i Pinkie kładzie pegaza na ziemi, który jedyne co robi, to wybucha płaczem i potwierdza słowa przyjaciółki. thumb|right|To dobrze, że wam się podobało, bo to był ostatni raz... Reszta przyjaciółek przyglądała się temu z dołu i spogląda na Fluttershy. Nagle klacz zlatuje z góry i ucieka z domu, cała we łzach, a reszta przyjaciółek patrzy oskarżycielsko na Pinkie, która zdziwiona zapytała: Co? Przesadziłam?. Klacze wybiegają za przyjaciółką i zaczynają ją gonić, a Twilight krzyczy, że Pinkie chciała jedynie powiedzieć, że wspaniale jej poszło i leci za resztą. Wtedy Pinkie zdziwiona pyta, czy tego nie powiedziała, a Rarity odpowiada jej, że nie i wtedy kucyk ziemski krzyczy, że była niesamowita i biegnie za resztą przyjaciółek. Fluttershy ucieka z płaczem przez Ponyville, gdy nagle Rainbow Dash, która leci cały czas za nią, mówi jej, że rozniosła jej umysł, ale zrozpaczona przyjaciółka jedynie rozpłakała się bardziej i zaczęła szybciej biec, gdy nagle zatrzymuje się, bo prawie wbiegła w Applejack, która jej powiedziała: Niesamowite!. Pegaz wznosi się w powietrze i ląduje na dachu jednego z domów, a kopytami zakrywa twarz, gdy nagle na dachu pojawia się Pinkie i mówi jej, żeby się nie obraziła, ale brzmiała jak facet. Wtedy Fluttershy znowu ucieka, a Rainbow i Twilight posyłają kolejne oskarżycielskie spojrzenie w stronę przyjaciółki, po czym Pinkie dodaje, że brzmiała jak świetnie brzmiący facet. Słysząc to, Fluttershy zatrzymuje się nagle na moście, ociera łzy i bierze oddech, a potem mówi przyjaciółkom, że im dziękuje i się cieszy, że im się podobało, bo już przenigdy nie zaśpiewa przed żadnym kucykiem i znowu zaczyna biec. Zgoda na występ thumb|left|„I wtedy przeżyłaś swój najgorszy koszmar!” Przyjaciółki słysząc to, doznają szoku i biegną za nią, krzycząc nie. Pinkie natomiast usłyszawszy to, zeskakuje z dachu i krzyczy: Żartujesz sobie?. Rarity biegnąc, krzyczy do Fluttershy, czy mogłaby się zatrzymać. Zdyszany pegaz zatrzymuje się przed sceną, na której parę dni temu występował, a Rarity równie zdyszana mówi jej, że nie rozumie jej decyzji, gdyż to ona chciała, żeby „Ponytones” śpiewali na każdym występie, na których ich zaproszono. Fluttershy patrzy na przyjaciółkę i pyta ją, czy naprawdę wiedziała, że ona chce występować, a jednorożec kiwa głową i mówi, że oczywiście, że wiedział, a pegaz spuszcza głowę. Wtedy Rarity mówi, że z całego swojego bełkotu, Pinkie miała rację tylko do jednego. thumb|right|Fluttershy uśmiecha się do swoich przyjaciółek Rarity wchodzi z przyjaciółką na scenę i mówi, że kiedy kurtyna opadła i każdy kucyk dostrzegł ją śpiewającą, przeżyła swój najgorszy koszmar; i pyta ją, czy było aż tak źle, na co pegaz odpowiada jej, że tak i znowu zaczyna płakać. Wtedy Twilight pyta się jej, co było w tym takiego złego. Rainbow Dasz natomiast, pyta ją czy było coś złego w gromkich brawach, a Applejack dokłada się, pytając czy wychwalanie za jej fantastyczny śpiew. Nagle Pinkie krzycząc, pyta ją, czy było coś złego w krzyczących fanach, a pegaz wzlatuje w powietrze i ląduje na scenie, a potem uśmiecha się do swoich przyjaciółek. Nowy członek zespołu thumb|left|Fluttershy śpiewa z „Ponytones”Na następny dzień Fluttershy śpiewa wraz z „Ponytones”, ale tym razem już na scenie. Pegaz tym razem nie wydaje się tym przerażony, a nawet dobrze się bawi. Kiedy skończyli śpiewać, przyjaciółki, Spike i zwierzęta bili jej brawa, a Fluttershy uśmiecha się do nich nieśmiało. Wtedy Rainbow Dash podlatuje do niej i mówi jej, że dała radę, a Applejack dodaje, że wcale nie było tak źle, jak pegaz sobie wyobrażał. Nagle Pinkie zaczyna, że wcale nie wyglądała na całkowicie sparaliżowaną, gdyż się na nią patrzyły i próbuje skoczyć na Fluttershy, jednak Twilight przechwytuje kucyka ziemskiego swoją magią, po czym pyta przyjaciółkę, jak się czuje, a pegaz odpowiada jej, że dobrze. Rarity mówi, że to wspaniale, gdyż „Ponytones” zostali zarezerwowani na tegoroczny zjazd rodziny Apple, jednak Fluttershy mówi, że nie może tego zrobić i ucieka za scenę. Wszyscy są zdziwieni decyzją pegaza i zaczynają pytać ją, dlaczego i czy mówi poważnie. Wtedy pegaz wychodzi zza kurtyny i mówi, że pewnego dnia do tego dotrze, ale jak na razie małe kroki i uśmiecha się, a potem otaczają ją jej przyjaciółki. Wpis do dziennika thumb|right|Fluttershy słucha śpiewu ptaka Na koniec odcinka Fluttershy siedzi na scenie i wpisuje do dziennika to, czego się nauczyła. Pisze w nim, że czasem bycie przestraszonym powstrzymuje przed zrobieniem czegoś, co uwielbiamy, ale ukrywanie się za tymi lękami oznacza, że ukrywamy się jedynie przed prawdziwym sobą i o wiele lepiej jest stawić czoła tym lękom, byśmy mogli być najlepszymi, jakimi możemy być. Wtedy do pegaza podlatuje ptak i zaczyna śpiewać, a pegaz wraz z nim. Cytaty : Fluttershy: Och... Wy... um... nie słyszałyście jak... um... : Pinkie Pie: Jak pięknie śpiewałaś tę piosenkę?! : Applejack: Słowo daję, poczułam się jak w niebie! : Pinkie Pie: A ja jakbym jadła tort! : Pinkie Pie: Taak! To fantastyczny pomysł! Będziesz stać na scenie, w blasku reflektorów, w samym centrum uwagi, błyszcząca jak gwiazda, a wszyscy będą patrzeć na ciebie, oceniać cię, zazdrośnie myśląc, że zaśpiewaliby to lepiej niż ty! ''Dlaczego nie my, dlaczego nie my? A jeśli coś ci nie wyjdzie, wyśmieją cię, zamieniając się w nienawistny tłum i będziesz tak upokorzona, że nigdy więcej nie pokażesz swojej twarzy w Ponyville! '' : Rarity: Pinkie Pie! (uderza Pinkie w głowę) Nie opowiadaj bredni! : Pinkie Pie: Oo, a ja jestem w tym taka dobra! : Fluttershy: (...) Ja mam... straszną tremę. : Pinkie Pie: (ucieka za krzewy) Czy to zaraźliwe?! : Rarity: (wzdycha) No cóż... Uważam, że marnowanie takiego talentu to wielka strata, ale rozumiem cię i nie będę nalegać. : Spike: Ju-huu! Tak, Rarity, byłaś świetna! : Rarity: Ee, bardzo dziękuję, Spike, ale jesteśmy zespołem. : Spike: Yy, pozostali też byli całkiem nieźli... : Rarity: (...) Drobiazg. Najważniejsze, że realizujemy nasz plan i wszystko się tak pomyślnie układa, nie sądzisz? : Applejack: (do mikrofonu) Hejka, jak się macie? Zapraszam po raz dwunasty na konkurs ''Indyczy głos w Ponyville!'' (kuce wiwatują) Kto w tym roku zdobędzie tytuł? Czy będzie to ktoś nowy? Czy mistrz indyczego głosu z ostatnich sześciu lat wygra ponownie i zdobędzie szczęśliwą siódemkę? : Babcia Smith: Dowiemy się tego, jak przestaniesz gadać i zacznie się gulgotanie!! : Rarity: I...i...indyczy głos?! Straciłeś głos z powodu... gulgotania?! : Pinkie Pie: Stracił głos i tytuł! (gulgocze) : Rarity: Przykro mi, Fluttershy, ale nie widzę rozwiązania tej sytuacji. : Fluttershy: (olśnienie) No jasne! Mam pomysł! Chodźcie! : Zecora: No tak, mogę uzdrowić jego chrypkę, ale to nie będzie takie szybkie. : Rarity: Yy, to znaczy? : Fluttershy: Tak, zrobię to! Na wszystko się zgodzę dla moich zwierząt! : Rarity: Włącznie z pokazaniem się na scenie?! : Fluttershy: O, bez tego. : Rarity: Musisz! Dla twoich zwierząt! : Fluttershy: Oo... niech będzie... (przełyka ślinę) Zrób napar! : Zipporwhill: Mój nowy piesek i ja uważamy, że było superaśnie-ekstra! : Fluttershy: (męskim głosem) Ale ja... nie wiedziałam, że mój ostatni występ, to był mój ostatni występ. : Applejack: Big Mac, przyszedł czas na wyjaśnienia! Indyk?? : Big Macintosh: Yyy, tak. : Applejack: Straciłeś głos? : Big Macintosh: Yyy, tak. : Applejack: Zecora dała lek? : Big Macintosh: Yyy, tak. : Applejack: Nie zadziałał? : Big Macintosh: Yyy, nie. : Applejack: Potrzebny był bas? : Big Macintosh: Yyy, tak. : Applejack: Czarci żart? : Big Macintosh: Tak. : Applejack: Flutterbas? : Big Macintosh: Tak. : Applejack: Lepiej Ci? : Big Macintosh: Tak. : Applejack: A Fluttershy spełniła swoje marzenie w cieniu, bo wstydziła się wyjść na scenę?? : Big Macintosh: Yyy, tak. : Applejack: Niech to ocet zaleje! Chodźmy! : Pinkie Pie: To było po prostu niewiarygodne! Kiedy spadła ta kurtyna i nagle ty śpiewasz przed wszystkimi kucykami! I wiesz co? Myślę, że nikt nie był zazdrosny, bo nie było tam nienawistnych tłumów! Ale to musiało być straszne, tak stać tam na scenie, wszystkie oczy wpatrzone tylko w ciebie! Musiałaś przeżyć swój najgorszy osobisty koszmar w życiu! : Fluttershy: (płacze) Tak było. : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie chciała powiedzieć, że byłaś naprawdę świetna! : Pinkie Pie: Czekaj! Nie powiedziałam tego? : Rarity: Wcale! : Pinkie Pie: Ups. Byłaś świetna! : Fluttershy: Cóż, dziękuję wam. Fajnie, że wam się podobało. Bo ja już nigdy nie zaśpiewam w obecności innych kucyków, ani nikogo. : Pinkie Pie: Żartujesz sobie?! : Rarity: I, pomijając bełkot, Pinkie Pie powiedziała jedną mądrą rzecz. : Pinkie Pie: Tylko jedną?! : Pinkie Pie: I wcale nie wyglądałaś na stremowaną przez to, że wszyscy się na ciebie gapili! Ciekawostki *Oryginalny tytuł odcinka nawiązuje do kontrowersyjnej grupy muzycznej Milli Vanilli. Jednak i sama fabuła odcinka nawiązuje do zachowania tejże grupy, gdyż Big Mac i Fluttershy zrobili dokładnie to samo co członkowie zespołu. * Czarci Żart pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Końska plotka". * W odcinku pojawiają się nawiązania do odcinków "Dzień Serc i Podków" oraz Końska plotka. * Według Amy Keating Rogers, pomysł na odcinek pojawił się już we wrześniu 2012.Post Amy Keating Rogers na Twitterze * Na początku odcinek miał się nazywać The Return of Flutterguy (z ang. Powrót Flutter-faceta), lecz tytuł zawierał za wiele spoilerów, więc zmieniono go na Flutterfear (z ang. Flutterstrach). Ostatecznie odcinek został nazwany Filli Vanilli.Post Amy Keating Rogers na Twitterze * Cytat Applejack, For corn's sake! (z ang. Na miłość kukurydzianą!), jest w oryginale napisany do odcinka Jesienna przyjaźń.Post Amy Keating Rogers na Twitterze * Nazwa The Ponytones jest bardzo podobna do nazwy angielskiego zespołu rockowego The Rolling Stones, lecz nie jest oficjalnie potwierdzone, że to jest aluzja do tejże grupy. Może być to jedynie przypadkowe podobieństwo. Galeria Zobacz również * Music in the Treetops * Find the Music in You de:Filli Vanilli es:Filli Vanilli en:Filli Vanilli Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu